KotNR: Vilia
Name: Vilia Race: Human Gender: Female Class: Jedi 3 Role: Warrior, Pilot Sheet: Vilia Swoop Bike Stats Defenses Reflex 16; Fortitude 15 HP 50; DR 5; Damage Threshold 20 Speed 12 squares (maximum velocity 650 kph) Fighting Space 2x2; Cover None Base Attack +3; Grapple +13 Abilities Str 21; Dex 20; Con —; Int 14 Crew 1; Passengers 1 Cargo 2kg; Consumables 1 day Appearance Vilia is a girl of average height with a distinct athletic build. Her strawberry hair is down to her shoulders, but always tied back. Her eyes are not true hazel, but they are rather close to it, and her face has a delicate, elfin build. Her expression is somehow predatory, making it impossible to shake the feeling that she intends to harm someone. She is also constantly alert, never paying attention to just one thing, always ready to face new, unknown stimuli. She's rarely fidgety, though, quite the opposite - she tends to be rather still. Her normal outfit is her armored jumpsuit, a simple black piece that covers her entire body. While it makes her look imposing, it is rather unflattering to her curves, almost to the point where she could actually simply be a very pretty man who walks with his chest forward. History Vilia was born on the planet Myrkyr. Her father was a relatively successful smuggler in the employ of Talon Karrde (Vilia never met Karrde personally, of course), and her mother was, well...a trophy wife, basically. Except without the whole 'marriage' thing. She wasn't a wanted child, but her mother didn't like the idea of selling her off. Her mother settled down on Myrkyr for a few years to at least get her through infancy (taking infants through hyperspace makes for a very unfun cleanup). The planet ended up becoming Vilia's home, and once she could fend for herself (which she was forced to learn how to do at a very young age, given that her parents were quite irresponsible people), she was often left there alone for weeks at a time. This was, of course, a bit after that whole debacle with Grand Admiral Thrawn taking over. She took to wandering the woods; generally not a smart idea. She was perfectly capable of fending for herself and, at least early on, she could generally avoid being cared about by the vornskrs. She quite liked them, in fact. In addition to being giant fuzzy puppies, they were rather impressive animals, and it was fun to watch them hunt. While the entire planet was somewhat more suffused with the Force than most, the woods were places of pure living energy. Vilia's sensitivity to the Force entered a phase of extremely quickened development when she began exploring the woods. It wasn't too long until she found herself the target of a hunting vornskr rather than an observer. A rather quick learner about vornskr hunting habits, she simply climbed a ysalamiri-covered olbio tree and let it go to town. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what was going on. She remembered snippets of her youth when she heard about Force-sensitives and how they related to the native wildlife. So she was a Force-user. Nobody really told her Force-users were supposed to be responsible. Vilia's new appreciation for her favorite animal led her to decide to adopt the personality of a vornskr. She had the power, why not the rest? She became a 'tough girl', and by the time she was 15, was bossing around some hotheaded (if weak-minded) swoop jockeys. The Raging Vornskrs were a fairly small-time swoop gang. They very occasionally roughed up traders, and maybe some other minor crimes, but they mostly just hung out acting like punks and racing their swoops, which had a distinct canine motif. Vilia caught wind of the Jedi Academy's new youth program pretty much by accident. One of her lackey's offworld cousins had a friend who knew a guy (you get the idea) who had been recruited into the program. Vilia already understood her powers (mostly sorta) and decided that being a small-time thug was a really sucky way of living compared to being a hero of the Republic. She took one of the bikes and paid for a shuttle off to the Academy. Like any child/teen who came to the Academy with claims of Force powers, she was given some basic tests for Force-sensitivity. She passed quite easily, and was started on some basic lessons. She wasn't as disappointed with the pace as most hot-headed youngsters. She'd learned many skills in her life, and knew that basics were pretty important. It wasn't until she kept finding places with dark side sympathy that the teachers started noticing she was particularly gifted at seeing through the Force. Her instinctive ability to recognize the Dark Side was of particular interest, and they eventually decided to step her training up a little. Despite her comparatively short time at the Academy, she was given proper lightsaber training. Category:Knights of the New Republic